Life can be Deceiving
by butterdotty
Summary: My and my best friend are trapped in Social Studies. After someone attacks our school, we are trapped in a lot more.
1. The Start of it all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa or any other great characters of Avatar, although I really wish I did. Oh yeah, and the story isn't true, but I think you already figured that out! I DO own Yuri and Yumi though!**

Hey! This is my first story of and my first avatar based story! So please review, even if you think my story is bad, even though I already know that! This is not some OC match up thing, and there will be no match up between my characters and the characters of Avatar: The last Airbender. Although some Katara/ Zuko romance later! The characters are not based off me, but my current best friend and my best friend who recently passed away when she got in a car accident, she loved Avatar, although I was never interested in it until recently. This story is dedicated to her and all that she stood for!

By the way, Paige's nickname is Yumi and Sarah's name is Yuri. This will be mentioned in dialoge but not normal sentences. If that made any sence! You will get it as you read!

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

I was walking down the hallway of my tiny school to my next class. Suddenly my best friend came up to my side. "Yo!" I said smiling at her.

"Gurt!" She replied. We both laughed at our own joke. "Waz up Yuri?" She asked sounding quite bored.

"Nothing much Paydee, what class do we have next?" I asked glancing up the clock.

"Well let's see, we have to walk down the hallway of doom and into the classroom of torture. What do you think we have?" She said rolling her eyes.

"No, not double S, everybody run! Ahhh!" I said turning around and pretending to run away with me hands in the air, but Paige grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall.

"I'm sorry, but we have to!" Paige said letting me go, "Now come on."

"No Yumi, you can't make me!" I yelled.

"Wanna bet!" Paige asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, it will make time go faster anyway. Hey guess what's on tonight?" I said catching up to her.

"AVATAR!" We shouted together as we walked into the classroom, "Yippee!"

We took our usual seats next to each other in the back of the classroom, and pulled out our books. In only a few minutes our teacher came running in.

"Sorry class," She said, "but I have to take care of a call in the office. I will be right back!" She dashed out of the room, and everyone began talking.

"I wish our lives were more exiting." Paige said frowning, "Like in Avatar."

"Yeah, It would be great. Then I could meet Zuko!" I said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Or Sokka," Paige added, "Or even better yet, MOMO!" She said grinning.

I gave her a playful shove. Then I looked at the Momo picture I have taped to my book. "Let's have a drawing contest, whoever draws Momo the best wins!" I said pulling out a piece of paper.

Paige nodded as the both drew a series of lines on their paper. Suddenly screams were coming from all around the room. Everyone was trying to get out of the room. I looked up from my paper to see that the room was black, except from a few candles and the light flowing in from the window.

"Yumi I smell smoke!" I said nervously glancing at Paige.

"Yuri, the snow, it's, it's…" Paige cried pointing out the window.

"BLACK!" I screamed, "It's like in The Siege of the North!" I said running to the window, "Our football field! It's an ocean!" I said excited, "Look, ships!" I pointed out into our once football field.

Paige stood next to me, "Those aren't just any ships, they are from the…"

"FIRE NATION!" We both shouted, "WHOOT!" We laughed together.

No one believed we were fifteen, we acted more like five. We peeked out into the hallway and saw fire nation solders searching through the classrooms.

"How did we get into the Avatar World?" I whispered to Paige. She only responded with a shrug.

Suddenly someone came into their classroom. I stared at the figure until my eyes adjusted to the light. I was Zuko! I had to use all my control to keep myself running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm looking for the Avatar." He said sounding kind of stressed. "Tell me what you know about him."

"Well we know that you're trying to find him!" I said with a grin. "Is he important?"

"Yes," Zuko said, "He is the only thing standing between me and my throne. Now if you know anything of where he could be, tell me now! If you have nothing to say, then leave the area at ONCE!" He said sharply.

I didn't like his attitude one bit, I felt slightly insulted by his tone. After all, they were here first, why can't he leave the area!

"You know what; you better leave us alone before I…" I said before being tapped on the shoulder by Paige.

"Yuri, I think they are…" Paige said shaking.

"Hold on Yumi!" I yelled, "Anyway, before I…" I continued before being tapped on the shoulder again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed at Paige.

Paige pointed out the window, "I think they're going to bomb us!" She shrieked.

Sure enough I saw a ball of fire being loaded onto a catapult. With a loud _crack_ the catapult flung the ball into the sky, heading right towards the school. I panicked and searched for a safe place to be. I dove under a desk and curled into a little ball, protecting my head with my hands. I saw Paige trying to follow, but it was too late. The fire ball scraped the top of the classroom, setting the roof on fire. I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't die. I heard the eerie sound of splintering wood and crackling fire, ending with a _boom_ and smoke filled the room. I couldn't breath; the smoke burnt my throat and eyes.

Flaming wood fell down right in front of me, sending my desk up in flames. I screamed and crawled away from it. I gasped for air but there was nothing.

"Help!" I cried, "Please someone help me!" I yelled as hard as I could, but I couldn't even hear myself over the flames. The fire was all around me, like a whirlwind of red and orange. It started spreading onto the floor boards. I shrieked and crawled away from the fire, but I was so weak. Suddenly, there was a familiar grunt from out of the school. Then a _thud_ followed by a strong puff of air. I was blown backwards, but I noticed that the fire in front of me was going out. Suddenly a large plank of wood flew towards me. I felt a hard contact, but then I felt nothing. Everything was black, and silent.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that the first chapter was short, I will make my next chapter much longer!**


	2. Sour Gum, Friends and a Fight!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

As I told you before I do not own any characters accept Yuri and Yumi :)

_

* * *

_

_What, Where am I?_ I asked myself. I saw the ground below me moving quickly. I was flying! _Did I die? Am I going to heaven?_ I pinched one of my hands; it hurt so I wasn't dead. _Where could I be?_ Something was tickling my nose, and it made me sneeze.

"I think she's waking up!" I heard someone say, "Get some water for her to drink!"

I recognized that voice! It was Katara! _I must be on Appa!_ I thought grinning. I tried to sit up, my whole body was sore. Once I finally sat up, my eyes were filled with tears from the massive amount of pain. The first thing I saw was Momo!

"Awwww, Momo is so cute!" I said grinning.

"I know!" I heard someone say behind me. It was Paige!

"You're alive Paydee!" I said giving her a hug.

Paige nodded, "Yeah and guess what!" She said excitedly, "I'm a WATERBENDER!"

Paige stood up and moved her hands in a slow pattern, taking deep breaths. A little wave on the water under us moved slightly before falling back to the

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Really! I wonder what kind of bender I am!" I looked back at everyone else. "Hello, I'm Sarah but you can call me Yuri!" I said shyly.

"Yeah, and I'm Paige, but you can call me Yumi!" Paige said sounding excited.

Katara smiled at us "I'm Katara, and this is Aang and Sokka." She said politely. "What nation are you from Yuri?" Katara said tilting her head slightly.

"Um, well I really wouldn't know." I said smiling, "I don't even know if I am from a bender!"

Katara laughed, "Well we would be glad to help you find where you came from, but not know."

Aang nodded, "We have to wait for Prince Grumpy over there to wake up first." He said rolling his eyes.

Sokka sat up, "Then we need to find food!" He said popping a berry into his mouth.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You just ate all the berries, half the nuts and three pieces of fruit! How much more can you eat!"

"You wouldn't believe him if he told you!" Aang said laughing.

Paige and I began cracking up, until Sokka glared at us. I glanced over where

Zuko was laying over at Appa. He had such a soar attitude, kind of like one kids that she and Paige had helped in Peer Counseling. Both Paige and her loved helping others with their problems, and when the person had a whole new look on life, it made them feel so proud. Maybe she and Paige could help Zuko, maybe make him a little less sour. I turned back to the others.

"Hey, do these bags belong to you?" Aang said staring at me, "One of them is Yumi's, I know that."

I scanned my eyes over the two bags, and then I recognized mine. A gold and blue bag, complete with everything from my laptop, to my gum.

"Yes, that one is mine!" I said pointing to the bag, "How did you find it?"

Aang shrugged, "It sort of just appeared!" He said waving his hands in the air. "Kinda spooky huh?"

I smiled as I dug into my bag and pulled out my gum. It was my favorite flavor, sour berry. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"That smells good, is it food?" Asked Sokka taking a piece and throwing it into his mouth. Only moment's later tears formed in his eyes and he scrunched up his face. He spit the gum out and it blew away in the wind. "It was Poison!" He cried.

I laughed, "It's not Poison, it's sour!" I said still giggling.

Aang gave me a confused look, "What is sour?" He asked.

"Sour is kind of a taste, but is sort of a feeling too." I said shrugging, "It makes your jaw tingle and makes you want to scream. Sorta like a berry that isn't ripe."

Aang smiled, "Could I try a piece?" He said holding out a hand.

"Sure," I said getting another piece, "Just chew it don't swallow it! Oh and take of the paper wrapper too."

Aang peeled off the wrapper and popped it into his mouth, "WOW!" he squealed, "That _is_ good! Katara you've got to try it!"

I handed a piece to Katara and a piece to Paige. Katara peeled the wrapper off and put it into her mouth.

"Mmm," She said smiling, "That is pretty good!"

Paige nodded, "Yeah it's me and Yumi's favorite!" She grinned.

I nodded and leaned back resting my head on my bag. _I could so live here!_ I thought to myself. _It is a dream come true!_ The sun was setting slowly, it was so beautiful. I felt Appa drifting slowly to the ground, grunting as we touched the island.

"We can stay here tonight." Aang said stroking Appa, "I think Appa is getting tired."

Katara was dragging Zuko off of Appa's back. "Tomorrow we can help you find your home, and possibly we can see if you are a bender!" she said struggling with Zuko's heavy body.

After slipping Zuko in a sleeping bag and propping him up near Appa, we all gathered around the fire that Sokka had made. Paige ran back to camp with a basket full of berries. Sokka automatically grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth.

"So how old are you guys anyway?" He asked his mouth full of food.

"Yuri just turned fifteen, and I am turning fifteen next month." Paige answered nodding.

"Yeah, but we act like ten year olds, and we are proud of it!" I said with a grin.

I stood up when I heard a crack, most likely from a stick breaking. My eyes scanned the forest, I couldn't see a thing. Then another crack, and then another.

"Does anyone else hear something?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I do. Someone is circling us." I said looking around. Another crack echoed through the forest. I glanced over to Zuko's sleeping bag to see it empty. I grinned. "I think I know who it is too." I heard another noise. It wasn't a crack of a stick, but a rock hitting a tree. Then the same sound behind me, and to the side. He was trying to trick us. I saw a rock fly over head, and then I could tell where it was coming from. Suddenly a stream of fire came out from no where, going strait to Aang.

"Aang," I screamed, "Look out!"

Aang dodged the attack on just on time, but then we couldn't se where Zuko was now. Then he came running out of the bushes, throwing every attack he could on Aang. Katara had been trying to whip water at Zuko, but kept missing.

_I have to try to bend!_ I said to myself, still shocked by what happened. _I need to help!_

I stomped the ground hard, my first attempt at earthbending. Nothing happened. I tried waterbending. No, that wasn't it! I tried airbending, praying that it would work. Of course it didn't.

_Oh, I hope I'm not a firebender! _I thought sighing.

I shot my fist out as hard as I could. A spark flew out of my clenched hand and fell to the ground.

_Oh yeah, that's what always happens!_ I rolled my eyes and snuck into the forest. I snuck up behind where Zuko was standing, making sure not to step on any branches. I positioned myself just right and shot out my fist. A small fire ball, about the size of a penny flew off towards Zuko. Of course, I missed him by a mile, but he looked behind him and lost his concentration. Katara whipped him with water and he fell to the ground. We all ran toward Appa leaving Zuko behind us.

"Yip, Yip!" Aang told Appa, but Appa only gave a lazy grunt. Zuko was now sprinting towards the bison, shooting fire and giving a stressed growl.

"Please Appa, YIP, YIP!" Aang begged again. Appa took off with a reluctant groan. We all stared back at Zuko who stamped his foot hard against the ground. I sighed; I really wish I could help him. He is treated like a reject by his own people, and he had no family that wanted him. Or at least that's what I think. His life was so unfair, so cruel. He wasn't pure evil (unlike his sister eek!) but misunderstood, but I understood him, more then he knew.

* * *

**Yeah is wasn't to much longer then the other chapter, but oh well! xD Sorry!**


	3. The Great Discovery

**I do not own any of the characters except Yuri and Yumi, yada yada yada...**

Ok... I made this chapter a little short, I was in a rush! Avatar starts in a half hour, eek! Anyway, it talks about the first Zuko/Katara stuff. Anyway, Yumi andyuri are playing match maker, weeeee! Thankies for the reviewies,I am aware of my stupidy. Well, Iroh also makes an apperance (Yeah he rocks my socks!) HAHA and the topic of tea will be introduced. GO TEA! Well anyway, have fun reading, tell me if its a little ooc, sorry if it is, forgive me cruel world! whaaa, anyway BYEBYE! (next two chapters this coming this weekend, weeeeeeness!)

* * *

The next morning, we all got up early. We had found a small island to land on, and so far we hadn't seen a sign of Zuko. Everyone except Paige had slept as far they could from me, thinking I would attack them.

"You're a _Firebender!_" Sokka asked sharply as we put everything back on Appa, "Why didn't you tell us?" He yelled.

I looked to the ground, "I never wanted to be." I said shrugging, "I didn't know I was even a bender!" I was true, firebending was he favorite bending skill, but she didn't want to be one!

_Why couldn't I be an air or waterbender! _I thought sadly to myself, _Now they are going to make me leave and I will have no where to go._

Katara's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Leave her alone Sokka! She may have saved our lives!" She said nearly growling, "Zuko is a very strong firebender, and he could have had your head!"

I tilted my head slightly at the last sentence Katara said. _That almost sounded like a complement!_ I smiled. _Maybe she does like Zuko. _I grinned at this thought. I walked away from the fight and headed to Paige.

"Yo, Yumi, we get to play match maker!" I whispered.

Paige smiled, "You mean…"

"Yep!" I said nodding, "Katara and Zuko, Muhahaha!"

**

* * *

**

**On Prince Zuko's Ship**

"I'm glad you made that fire, or we would have never found you!" Iroh said to Zuko.

"It was all I could do. I couldn't let the Avatar get too far." Zuko grumbled, "He is lucky to have a firebender with him, even if she doesn't know what she's doing." He turned his attention to the water.

"Yes, but if she is very inexperienced then she might take advantage of the power. We could use that against her." Iroh said nodding. "This reminds me, I think we need someone to help us, a firebender or a warrior. "Someone to help capture the Avatar, a kind of backup."

"No," Zuko snarled, "When I do capture the Avatar, I do not want to share my glory with another."

"Prince Zuko, if we are going to come close to capturing the Avatar we are going to need some help! Possibly from a woman named Jun? You have to admit Zuko, she was attractive" Iroh grinned.

"She was not at all attractive. I would never have that, that creature of hers on my ship."

"What about that waterbender, the one that travels with the Avatar."

"No." Zuko said sternly. He had to admit, the waterbender was quite beautiful, but he wasn't concerned about relationships. He only wanted the Avatar, then maybe a girlfriend. His dream girl was a powerful firebender like himself that understood him and well, was perfect. Zuko didn't care though; he didn't want to get married.

"Anyway Zuko, we have to stop and get supplies. We are out of tea."

"We can't lose the trail Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"WE don't know where he is! There is no trail. There is no sign. Worst of all…" Iroh sighed.

Zuko gasped, _Did someone catch him?_ He asked himself.

"There is no tea." Iroh continued, "So we go to the village!"

Zuko growled, "This trip will be a waste of time, but I will let us go, because the world will just fall apart if you don't get your dumb tea!"

Iroh smiled and nodded, "Thanks for you understanding Prince Zuko." Then he walked off.

Prince Zuko looked at the sea slowly moving, and the waves crashing against the boat. _I don't remember the last time I felt love,_ He said to himself, _I remember it is a great feeling of happiness, but I doubt I could fell the same again. Not after, well…_ He touched his scar. He never meant to be unpleasant, but it was just how he was.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and remember to REVIEW! Please and thankies (very hyper today hehe) 


	4. The Market

**Yes you know by now who I own and do not, please don't sue me! eek!**

Anyway, yes another short chapter, curse short atention span! Anyway, there isone word to describe this one, interesting! YAYNESS! Who is the guest character? THE CABBAGE MERCHANT! Everyone loves him, I know! He rocks, hahahaha. Also someone gets hurt!Dun dun dun don And someone runs away -gaspith- please REVIEW! ack! I WILL beg hehe. Yes it is short, there is going to be six-ten chapters,unless someone wants it to go on longer.Anyway read on!

* * *

"Sokka, do we really need all that food?" Katara asked as her brother walked by his arms full. 

"_We_ don't, I do!" He said trying to pick up a fallen fruit. "Darn!" He yelled as everything fell from his arms.

Katara broke out laughing, "How can you eat something that you can't even hold!"

"Shut up and help me!" He yelled scooping up all that he could.

"Sokka, Katara!" Aang shouted running up to them, "Look what I found!" He held up Momo who was wearing a purple sweater with buttons randomly placed on it.

Sokka stared at it, "Uh, well I thought Mom was freaky enough without the sweater, but now…"

Katara jabbed him in the ribs, "Its cute Aang!" She said. "We need one last thing, cabbages." She said pointing to a cart, "They sell them right there!"

"Isn't that guy a little crazy?" Aang asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sokka answered nodding.

Sure enough the cabbage merchant was cradling three cabbages in his arms.

"Uh, maybe we should find Yumi and Yuri and then go." Katara said walking towards a stand where Yumi was admiring a wooden tiger.

"Yumi, won't you hurry up already!" I said impatiently.

"I'm just browsing!" Paige yelled.

"You have been browsing the same tiger for an hour, let's go!"

"But, but, ok fine!"

"I'm sorry Yumi but we don't have any money."

Yumi sighed and stared at the ground, and then Aang ran up to us.

"Hey we are going to get cabbages, want to come with us?" He asked out of breath.

"Ok, but why do we have to come with you to get little cabbages? Do they bite?" I smiled.

"No, but the merchant's a little…"

"Crazy!" Sokka said coming up behind them.

Katara nodded.

"Ok," Paige said with a grin, "We'll protect you from the cabbage merchant."

We all walked up to the cabbage stand.

"How can I help you?" The merchant asked as he set down the three cabbages that he was cradling.

"Yes," Katara said plainly, "One cabbage please."

"Ok, sure." He picked up two cabbages. "This one is Jessica," he said holding the one in his left hand. "And this one is Yee. Now Jessica is very sweet but Yee can be…"

"Um, excuse me sir, but we don't really care about their personalities!" Sokka growled.

"Well you should! Like I was saying, Yee is very mean at times…" The merchant continued

"Then we will take Yee!" Aang broke in.

"Why Yee?" I asked.

"It's a funny name." Aang said shrugging.

"Very well, just let me say good-bye." The merchant stroked the cabbage, "Goodbye sweet Yee." He handed Yee to Katara who paid him. "I will miss you!" He began crying, he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes.

**Elsewhere…(In the same village)**

Zuko walked off the ship along side his Uncle.

"Hurry Uncle I don't want to lose his trail. He is very close, I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it Zuko." Iroh said, "Go have a look around, maybe you will find something you like."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but possibly someone knew about the Avatars whereabouts. He wondered around until he came near the cabbage stand, where Aang stood.

_I have you know Avatar!_ He said to himself. He shot a fire ball at him, but Aang ducked just in time, the ball hit the cabbage stand, setting it a flame.

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled the merchant, "AHHHHHH! WHY! OH WHY!"

Zuko sent fireball after fire ball, then finally someone got hit, not the Avatar, but Katara. She flew back against the wall.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. He turned to Zuko, "You hurt my sister!" He attacked him with his boomerang. Aang shot powerful air blasts at him, but then Zuko disappeared.

Aang and Sokka kneeled down next to Katara. Paige and Sarah were already there.

"She is alive," Sarah said to Sokka, "She does have a broken arm I believe and a major burn on the same arm. She will live of course."

Sokka stared at his sister, "I'm sorry Katara, I should have protected you."

**On Zuko's ship**

_How could I do that, I hurt the waterbender. Maybe killed her, if anyone finds out I will lose all the respect I have earned. How could I every hurt a girl. _Zuko lay on his bed. He tried to forget, but he couldn't, he wouldn't, he won't. He had hurt the girl he had started to actually love, although he hadn't noticed it yet. He would hate himself forever for doing this.

**In the village**

After Katara got hurt, she was taken away for treatment. She would be back in a week or two. That night, Aang, Sarah, Paige and Sokka had slept in the village. When Sarah had woken up the next morning, Sokka sleeping bag was empty. Sokka had run away.

* * *

What will happen to Katara, what about Sokka? Find out in the next chapter of... 

LIFE CAN BE DECEIVING

(P.S Running away doesn't sound like Sokka, I know, but it will all make sence in the end, I CAN LIE YAY! (but what am I lying about?) no one may ever know...

doesn't that stink?


	5. Sokka Missing!

Ok, I don't own Avatar, BUT I WILL ONE DAY MUHAHAHAHA -cough cough- Eek don't sue me...

Anyway, I know this is a REALLY short chapter! I already have a band of, where-the-heck-it-the-zatura-moments people things attacking me, so please don't make a band of make-longer-chapters people things. The reason it is so short is one, I had to hurry, and two there is a big action scene in the next chapter and three avatar is coming on in four minutes! So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't see where he could have gone!" I sighed the next morning. "It's not like him to run away!"

Paige nodded her head, "I know there aren't any tracks or anything!"

I stared at the ground, "What if he didn't run away?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Paige, her eyes opening wide.

"I mean, what if he was kidnapped!" I kicked a stone that landed into a foot print. "Look at this!" I shouted pointed to the hole. "It's not Sokka; it's a type of boot. It's too large to be Zuko's, but it is a fire nation boot, I can tell." I walked over to another foot print. It was too far to be a normal step.

"Weird," Paige said shaking her head, "Wait, here is some footprints! Much smaller, they might be Sokka's!"

"This is strange, the bigger foot prints, they are spread pretty far out." I said studying a print, "It looks like they were hoping around!" I looked up to see Paige dashing into the woods.

"Yuri, come here, quickly!" She yelled.

I ran as fast as I could to where she was standing. She was looking at a piece of bark that had been burnt off.

"Fire nation," She sighed simply, "No doubt about it."

"Why would they want him?" I asked, "I mean he isn't the greatest warrior or anything! Do you what happened to Aang? Maybe they took him and Sokka went after them?"

"No, Aang went to visit Katara to see how she was doing. They probably thought Sokka would know where he is." Paige said shaking her head.

I sighed and looked around for more clues. Something shiny caught my eye. I jogged over to it and picked it up. It was Sokka's boomerang; he always had it with him. He was in trouble, I knew it. I examined it carefully, and then I noticed a stain on it.

"Blood…" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say Yuri?" Paige asked coming up behind me.

"I found his boomerang, and there's blood on it," I whispered, "It's still wet, so they are close. Be as quite as you can."

We walked in silence, being careful not to step on twigs. We came to a dead halt when we heard someone coming towards us. Suddenly Sokka came into view, holding his arm, cursing under his breath.

"Sokka!" Both Paige and I yelled at the same time.

He simply glared at us and sighed.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at a burn on his arm.

"I dunno, some _girl_ decided to take me on." He rolled his eyes, "I guess I went a little easy on her.

"Yeah, a little too easy by the looks of it." Paige added.

I grinned, "Who was it? Was she a firebender?"

"Yeah, she was a firebender. I can't remember her name. It began with a s or maybe a z…"

I was shocked, _Please don't let it be her, no not…_

"Kula? No, um Sula? No, that's not it…" Sokka continued, "Oh I remember! Her name was…

"ZULA!" I gasped.


End file.
